My Life as a Vampire
by fallenangel396
Summary: What if Bella didnt meet Edward when she was human? What if she was a vampire when they did? Please read! my first fanfic
1. prologue

Hey. My names Bella Swan. Im a vampire. I havnt always been this way though. It happened around 50 years ago. I was shopping with my friends Angela and Jessica in Port Angeles. we were looking for dresses for our school dance that was coming up

_"Bella were going to pick out our jewlrey to match our dresses. Are you coming" asked Jessica._

_"Do you guys mind if i go to the bookstore?" I didnt have many books from when i moved to live with charlie from my moms in Arizona. _

_"Sure go ahead" she replied so i went off in search of a good bookstore. It took about 20 minutes of walking around to find one but i eventually did. I picked out a few of my favorites and went and payed for them and left. When i got to the street, I tried to remember wich way i came from. That was where I made my mistake, not knowing which way i had to go. I randomly chose a direction and started walking. I kept doing this until I got to a dead end and I was forced to turn around, but when i turned, there were 3 figures blocking my way._

_"Hey sweetie. Where are you going at this time of the night? You could get hurt" said the biggest one with a creepy and twisted smile._

_"Yeah" called out another one, taking a step toward me. "People like us."_

_By this time they were all walking toward me. I quickly estimated I could maybe get one of them down if i was lucky so there was no way i could get three. I started to back up slowly towards the wall and tried to think of everything I could about self-defense. They were now only a few feet away from me. I let out a low whimper. They were almost right in front of me now. I tried to let out a scream but all that came out was a muffled little yelp. They were now right in front of me. The big one grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine. I tried to pull away but he had one of his hands on the back of my head. With his other hand he started to touch me in places that i didnt want to be touched. After a few minutes of this, he started to remove my clothes and then he finished raping me _(i didnt want to go into detail about the rest)_. Pretty soon the others two started to ask when they could have a turn. During this whole thing, i kept whimpering in pain. The other two took their turns and then they left me there, bruised and bleeding. I curled up in a ball and started crying. I knew I was going to die, they hurt me so bad. I just lay there waiting for death to take me. I looked up when I heard some footsteps coming towards me. For a second I thought that those men were coming back to hurt me again, but then i realized it was a different person when i looked up at their face. He looked like an angel. He was deathly pale, with long blond hair hanging around his face. He was beautiful. In a flash, he was by my side. For a moment i thought he was going to help me, but then i felt soming biting my neck. It hurt and a burning feeling started in my veins. I just lay there for a few minutes with a new kind of pain. It hurt even more than before and the pain only increased with time as the stranger kept biting my neck. I closed my eyes and then i heard a loud crash and then i felt the person stop biting me. The pain was almost unbearable now. It felt like my body was on fire, but i couldnt die. After awhile i painfully dragged myself over behind some garbage bags. I dont know how long i layed there, but it felt like forever. Finally, the pain ended. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everything looked clearer than before, and i could even see more colors with my newfound vision. I turned around and discovered that i could move incredibly fast. I ran to the end of the street which was pretty much deserted since it was night again. I looked in a window at my reflection. I was shocked at what i saw. The girl in front of me had brown wavy hair like mine except it was even prettier. Her features were flawless. The most shocking thing about her though were her eyes. They were a blood red color. I hesitantly reached out toward the girl and she did the same. At that moment I realized that that girl was me._

I eventually figured out what i was. A vampire. I also discovered that I could survive on animal blood so I didnt have to hunt and hurt humans. My eyes eventually turned to a gold color and i learned how to live with humans. I had to move around around every 4 years or so because people would eventually figure out that i wasnt aging. I was stuck forever at 17. I also had a gift. Well actually gifts. I could make things move with my mind. If I concentrated hard enough on an object, I could make it do whatever i wanted it to. I could also take someone elses gift and manipulate it and use it as my own. I could change it a little bit or I could use it the way it was. I had to be around the person with that power though to do it. I travel alone so i dont talk to people that much. Currently i lived in Portland, Orgeon and i was getting ready to move to where I lived when i was human. Forks, Washington

**A/N: Please reaview! this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think...thanks for reading it:D**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	2. Chapter 1

**I have 43 hits so far! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I stepped out of the plane in Port, Angeles. The plane ride was pretty boring. Most of the guys were staring at me the whole time. Have I ever mentioned that i dont like attention?

After I stepped off the plane, I went and got my bags and went to my car. I had had it sent here so I could drive it when I got here. It was a silver ferrari f430 spider. I loved it.

I sped down the road and after about 30 minutes i reached my new house that i had bought. It was pretty big and was a beige color on the outside. The door was glass and it had huge windows on the outside. It had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a huge living room with a fireplace, a dining room, and a kitchen. It was amazing. I stepped inside and went up to the biggest room and started to unpack. My furniture had been delivered a week before so I didnt have to wait for it. When I was done unpacking I went hunting for awhile. By the time I got back, it almost time for me to go to school. I put on some dark blue jeans, a purple tank top, a white v-neck shirt, and some black boots. I grabbed my black messenger bag and went out the door to my car and drove to school. It only took me a minute to get to the school since i drove pretty fast.

When I got there I stepped out of the car. Most of the guys were trying to figure out whether to stare at me or my car. The girls were shooting me hateful looks. I ignored everyone and walked to the office. I was greeted by a friendly looking lady.

"Hello dear. Im . How may I help you" asked the lady.

"My names Bella Swan. Im new here so I need a schedule." I replied.

"OK. Heres your schedule. Have a good day" she said. I turned around and looked at my schedule as i walked out.

1rst block- AP literature

2nd block- government

lunch

3rd block- honors biology

4th block- health & fitness

**(A/N: idk how the schedules are but this is how it is at my school)**

I headed to my my 1rst class and took a seat at the back. This was pretty much the only class I actually payed attention in. The class went by quickly and i went to my next class. It seemed like the more i took this class, the more boring it got. Eventually, i had to go to lunch. I got some food and payed for it, then went to find a table to sit down at and found an empty one. I looked around and heard people talking about how much i looked like the cullens. I had no idea who they were. I looked around to see if I could see some people who matched what I had found out about them.

I saw them in a corner of the room. I started to get worried. I didnt know if they would be ok if I lived here or not. I would have to talk to them later. There were 5 of them. One was big with short, dark brown hair. There was a beautiful blond next to him and he had his arm around her. Next to the blond sat a short, black haired one that vaguley resembled a pixie. Beside her was a tall guy blond hair. The last one was average height with tousled bronze hair. He was almost as georgous as the blond girl. I instantly wanted to get to know the bronze haired one. I studied them for a few more minutes before the bell rang. I headed to biology. I was one of the last people in there. The only seat left was beside the bronze haired vampire. I was filled with a strange sort of excitement at the possibillity of sitting next to him. I strode into the room towards my seat.

**Sorry if this sucks. I didnt really know what to do with this chapter. I'll try to make the next one better and longer. I'll hopefully update soon. Please review! I'll update faster...**


End file.
